1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There has conventionally been known a multilayer capacitor comprising a multilayer body formed by alternately stacking dielectric layers and inner electrodes, and outer electrodes and connecting conductors which are electrically insulated from each other on side faces of the multilayer body. For example, the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-168620 is provided with three kinds of inner electrodes, among which the first inner electrode is connected to one outer electrode and connecting conductors, while the second inner electrode is connected to the other outer electrode. The third inner electrode is connected to the connecting conductors. Such a multilayer is employed for various purposes by increasing ESR.